1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for producing tag information to be applied to an arbitrary partial region of an arbitrary scene of a main image and also to a production method and a recording medium for producing such tag information.
2. Description of Related Art
Together with setup of the communication infrastructures and increase of the recording capacity in recent years, it is demanded to place various services proposed heretofore into practical use. One of such services is to apply tag information to a particular region in moving pictures and arbitrarily display related information in response to an operation of a viewer. The technique described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-231308.